clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Puffles
The Dinosaur Puffle is a Wild Puffle in Club Penguin. They are being adopted by members in the Prehistoric Party 2014. They also appeared in the "Club Penguin - Gold Puffle New Horizons" video. Adoption Members can adopt Dinosaur Puffles via the following steps: #Find a Dinosaur Puffle egg in the Dino Dig game. #Locate it to the Volcano so it is able to hatch. #Hatch the dino egg by heating it on a hotspot three times. Trivia *They appeared in the "Club Penguin - Gold Puffle New Horizons" video. *Polo Field confirmed that you could adopt and keep them in a meetup. *They are the first Animal-like Puffle to be adoptable. *They are only adoptable during the Prehistoric Party 2014 making them extremely rare. *They are the first puffles to be available for a limited time. *There are three species, each with two Colors. Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus and Stegosaurus **The Blue Puffle and the Red Puffle will both be Triceratops, the Yellow Puffle and the Pink Puffle will both be Stegosaurus and the Black Puffle and the Purple Puffle will be Tyrannosaurus. *You must hatch them at the Prehistoric Volcano to obtain them. *Like all other Puffles they can dig for Treasure!. *Gary the Gadget Guy owns a blue Triceratops Puffle named Darwin. *They can be used in the games Pufflescape and Puffle Launch, however they currently only appear as the normal colour puffles, for example, a Blue Triceratops Puffle is seen as a normal Blue Puffle in the game screens where you choose a puffle to use. *In honor of the Dinosaur Puffles' discovery, Club Penguin released new merchandise in the Zazzle website. *If you become a non-member and you have Dinosaur Puffles, you can't do anything with them. *Members can adopt more Dinosaur Puffles once they complete the quest and adopt the last Dinosaur Puffle members can dig for more Dinosaur Eggs in the Dino Dig game and find more Puffle eggs but not in the order of the quest. Glitches *There is a glitch where if you are walking a blue Triceratops Puffle and you sit down, the Puffle will disappear from your player card for a short time. It will keep disappearing and won't reappear if you keep holding down the 'S' key. When you stop holding it down, it will reappear. *When you walk the type of Dinosaur Puffle color at the Pet Shop, it will appear as the original puffle instead of the dinosaur puffle color on the mat. Gallery Sneak Peeks PUFFLEDINOSAURX.jpg|A sneak peak picture of Dinosaur Puffles. Triceratops Puffles Blue Triceratops Puffle Blue-puffle-egg.png|The blue Triceratops egg. BlueDinoPuffle.png|The blue Triceratops Puffle. TriceratopsBluePuffle.png BlueTriceratopsPuffle.png BlueDinosaurPuffleAdopt.png|Adopting a blue Triceratops Puffle. BlueDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Blue Triceratops Puffle in-game sprites. Red Triceratops Puffle Red-puffle-egg.png|The red Triceratops egg. RedTriceratopsPuffle.png|The red Triceratops Puffle. DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP2.jpg|Concept art for a Red Triceratops Puffle. RedTriceratopsPuffleCPT.png RedDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Red Triceratops Puffle in-game sprites. RedTriceratopsPuffleAdoptName.png|Adopting a Red Triceratops Puffle. Stegosaurus Puffles Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Yellow-puffle-egg.png|The yellow Stegosaurus egg. YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|The yellow Stegosaurus Puffle. Yellow_Dino.png Yellowdinopuffle.png|Facing right. StegosaurusYellowPuffle.png YellowDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle in-game sprites. Pink Stegosaurus Puffle Pink-puffle-egg2.png|The pink Stegosaurus egg. PinkStegosaurusPuffle.png|The pink Stegosaurus Puffle. Pink_Dino_Puffle.png PinkStegosaurusPuffleCPT.png PinkStegosaurusPuffleAdoptName.png|Adopting a Pink Dinosaur Puffle. PinkDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Pink Stegosaurus Puffle in-game sprites. T-Rex Puffles Black T-Rex Puffle Black-puffle-egg.png|The black Tyrannosaurus egg. BlackTRexPuffle.png|The black Tyrannosaurus Puffle. DinosaurBlackPuffle.png Fury.png DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP.jpg|Concept art for a black Tyrannosaurus Puffle. BlackTRexPuffleAdopt.png|Adopting a black T-Rex Puffle. 1joshuarules'sDinosaurPuffleGrugCustomPuffle.png BlackDinosaurPuffleAndPinkPuffleZazzleDesign.jpg|A Black T-Rex Puffle and a Purple Puffle in a Zazzle design BlackDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Black T-Rex Puffle in-game sprites. Purple T-Rex Puffle Purple-puffle-egg.png|The purple Tyrannosaurus egg. PurpleTRexPuffle.png|The purple Tyrannosaurus Puffle. PurpleDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Purple T-Rex Puffle in-game sprites. Dinopuffle.png Other Poloconfirmsdinopuffles.png|Polo Field confirming that you can adopt Dino Puffles. Dinoeggs.png|Dino puffle eggs along with the new transformations for the Prehistoric Party 2014. dino-puffles_0-1390342697.png|All of the Dinosaur Puffles. DinosaurPuffleCareNote.png|The note you get when you try to take care of your Dinosaur Puffle in your igloo. (note the anime sweat sign) Digging_of_dino.png|A Stegosaurus Puffle digging an item Dino Puffles Backyard.png|Many Dino Puffles in Backyard Log-in Screens Prehistoric-Awareness-Login-Screen.png Swfs Black T-Rex Puffle *In-Game *Paper Purple T-Rex Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Red Triceratops Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Blue Triceratops Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Pink Stegosaurus Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Category:Wild Puffles Category:2014